Truth or Dare?
by Jewelazul
Summary: The animatronics get so bored one night and decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. After that one, memorable night, they all decide to do it again and again. Has chosen characters. The Toys, Originals, Springtrap, Golden, Mike, and Shadow Bonnie and Freddy. I will take dares and this has no scheduled post. Rated T because I really don't trust myself.
1. Problem Solver for Borebom

**Hello my peeps! I decided to make my first FNaF fanfiction( of course I have made others but I never published them). Anyway, this story isn't scheduled like my other ones. I will be taking request from the audience but they probably won't come until the third chapter. Me being me, I planned ahead my stories. I hope you guys all enjoy it though and review!**

Problem Solver for Boredom

"Man. What a boring day." Springtrap said as he slummed in his seat as he picked up a piece of pizza. The rest of the animatronics nodded. Mike later came in and grabbed a piece. None of the animatronics bothered to ask why he was there. As they ate their pizzas, Freddy came in and looked at all of the bored. Then, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" He asked. All of them looked at him, then ate each other.

"Sure, why not? I mean, there's nothing better to do." Mangle said, getting up from her seat and stretching.

"What do you guys want to play?" Asked Toy Freddy as he munched on his pizza. All of them thought for a second.

"Why not 'Truth or Dare!'" Toy Chicca said. The animatronics shrugged and all got on the floor and sat in a circle. Springtrap grabbed a bottle from Mike, who was still sitting at the table, and placed it in the middle of the circle. Chicca spun the bottle and it landed on Bonnie.

"Hmm… Truth." He said. Freddy smiled.

"What is your deepest secret?" Bonnie's eyes widened. Freddy crossed his arms, knowing the answer.

"Well?" Asked Toy Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes scanned through the circle.

"Can I go to dare?" He asked.

"No!" All the animatronics shouted. Bonnie carefully breathed in, and out.

"Well… I-I…" Then, a brilliant idea popped in his head. "I'm terrified of shadows." He said. Shadow Bonnie and Freddy both frowned. "But not you two." Bonnie said, realizing his mistake. The two shadows smiled at him. Bonnie's eyes landed on Freddy. Angry, Freddy rolled his eyes and asked,

"Is that your deepest secret?" He asked.

"Look, I know you know me well, Freddy, but I just never wanted to tell you because I thought you wouldn't believe it." Bonnie replied back. "And look. You don't." Bonnie smiled at Freddy. Then, Bonnie spun the bottle and it landed on Springtrap.

"Dare."

Golden smiled at him and whispered something in his ear. Springtrap looked at Golden with anger. He got up and walked to Mangle.

"Mangle… I need to tell you something." Spring's ears drooped as he took a deep breath in. Everyone looked confused as Golden smiled at his brilliant dare. "I-I… lo-"

"Just say it already!" Shadow Freddy shouted as Springtrap muttered words. Spring looked at Golden, then everyone, then Mangle.

"I- love… you." He finally said. Everyone gasped.

"Really?" Mangle asked, breathless from what she heard. His ears popped backup.

"Sike! Nope!" He shouted and laughed back to where he was sitting. As Springtrap sat back down, he looked over at Golden and smiled. In response, Golden just rolled his eyes. Springtrap spun the bottle and it landed on Toy Chicca.

"Um… I think I'll do dare. I want some more excitement." Smiling, Springtrap jumped up and yelled,

"I dare you to kiss Bonnie!" Toy Chicca gasped and pouted at Springtrap who sat back down with a satisfied smile. Toy Chicca got up and so did Bonnie. They both blushed. Toy Chicca first hesitated but then gave a quick peck on Bonnie's lips. She ran back to her spot and sat down. All the animatronics snickered to themselves. "Aw come on! That wasn't a kiss!" Springtrap yelled.

"Stop it, Springtrap." Freddy said. As the animatronics settled down, Toy Chicca grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Shadow Bonnie.

"Truth. I want to play it safe." He said excitedly.

"Um… What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Toy Freddy asked. Shadow Bonnie thought and then, even though he was a shadow, you could see blush. Shadow Freddy nudge him to tell.

"Well, one time… a Kid went to high five me. I went to high five him back and when we high fived, he stared at me confused. Turns out, he was high fiving… his friend behind me." Shadow Bonnie said nervously. Most of the animatronic laughed, finding it a bit funny. Shadow Bonnie spun the bottle, faster than it should be spun. It landed on Foxy.

"Dare." He said confidently. Toy Freddy smiled.

"I dare you to drink…" He counted his fingers quietly saying the number he was on. "25 bottles of rum!" He said.

"Heh, is that what you call a dare? I can drink 35 bottles." He said.

"Then, drink 35." Said Bonnie. Foxy's smile disappeared.

"We don't have any bottles of rum, so… I can't do the dare." He said nervously.

"Please. I'm pretty sure Mike can quickly get some." Chicca said. Freddy got up and headed to the office. Staring a Mike holding a pizza box and a bottle of beer.

"Do you need something? Or were you dared to kill me?" He asked, still staring at his phone.

"No, I just was wondering if you would go to the store and buy at 35 bottles of rum." Freddy asked. Mike closed the pizza box and looked up from his phone, cocking his eyebrows.

"Who's pay for it? Not me." He said. Freddy scurried to the main office, got a handful of 20's and threw at Mike.

"Is that enough?" Mike picked up the 20's and got even more confused.

"How the hell did you get this money?" He asked.

"Is that a yes?" Freddy asked, completely avoiding the question. Mike sighed and got up. "Thanks!" Freddy yelled as Mike left the building. Mike just lifted his hand as to wave goodbye. Minutes later, Mike came back with 5 paper brown bags filled with rum. He plopped all of it next to Foxy and walked away.

Foxy stared at the rum while all of the other animatronics eagerly waited for him to start. Opening one bottle with his hook, he gulped it down in a second. He continued this process until he got to 10. He instead, opened the bottle and slowly drank it. They decided to continue with the game. Whenever Foxy would have to spin the bottle, Mangle did it for him. Mangle spun for Foxy and it landed on Toy Freddy.

"I want to do a dare!" He said excited and nervous. Shadow Freddy jumped up from his spot and shouted,

"I dare you do twerk!" All the animatronics cheered.

"No! It's so weird. Whoever made up that dance I would kill them immediately." He said, crossing his arms.

"I would, like, worship him!" Toy Chicca said, giggling at the moment.

"That's because you do it every time you see Mike!" Toy Bonnie replied. All the animatronics nodded.

"Just do it, TF." Shadow Bonnie shouted excitedly. Toy Freddy walked to the middle of the circle and picked up the bottle. Then, he twerked. All the animatronics laughed loudly. Foxy, already finishing his 20th bottle, leaned on Mangle laughing hysterically which made the animatronics laugh even more. Toy Freddy blushed and sat back at his spot. He spun the bottle and it landed on Golden.

"Dare!" He shouted. Mangle shot up while Foxy, who was leaning on her, fell backwards.

"I dare you to fight Springtrap!" She shouted. Spring trap turned to Golden and smiled. Pay back, he thought to himself. The two got up and walked to a clear path between two tables. The two animatronics stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Springtrap made his move and threw a fist a Golden. Golden quickly caught it, but Springtrap threw his other fist at him. He also caught it and found Springtrap's knee jerked into his stomach. Golden stumbled back and held his stomach. Springtrap looked at Mangle who clapped her paws together. Walking back to his spot confidently, Foxy mumbled a 'yay' after finishing his last bottle. Golden came back and thought of a brilliant idea.

"Foxy, did you know that Mike hates you and doesn't forgive you for what you did to him." He asked. Foxy's head shot up from the ground and so did his eyepatch.

"What?" He shouted. Foxy got up and started to search for Mike. The shadows followed him, making sure that he didn't injure the poor guy. Foxy stumbled to the bathroom and looked into every stall. "Mike?" He yelled into every stall. Then he went stumbling through the hall. With one more yell, Mike's slowly poked out. Foxy looked up and saw Mike. "Mike!" He said and tried to quickly run to the confused night guard. Mike sat back down to his chair and Foxy flopped onto his lap. "Please for give ye, Mike! Please!" He pleaded loudly. Mike, confused, petted his head and said.

"Sure Foxy." Foxy then wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him.

"Yay!" He shouted. "Mikey forgives me!" The shadows rolled their eyes and laughed. Then, they dragged Foxy back to the circle. Foxy stared into space, goofily smiling. All the animatronics just laughed their heads off. Then, Foxy turned to Mangle. "Hi!" He said. Mangle laughed even harder.

"I think we need a 20 minute break." Freddy said, whipping away some oil tears. All the animatronics nodded, but didn't move. Mike smiled as he looked through the cameras. For the first time, laughter filled the pizzeria at night.

 **I hoped you liked it! I want some feedback, dares, and truths. I can't promise to do them all. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to my next chapter!**


	2. Special Guests

**Yo everyone! I kinda ran out of a few ideas for truths, so this is mostly full of dares. Also, dares are more fun, right? I won't be posting for a while since I m getting ready for a super duper important lax tournament. All I need is good luck since my team is probably going to get crushed since we re going to a area where lax is... Famous let's say. Any way, I have some, like the title of this chapter says, important guests that I forgot to introduce (there are just too many characters to keep track of, huh). You all enjoy it!**

Special Guests

All the animatronics left their spots and wandered off to different directions. Chicca went into the kitchen with Toy Chicca to make some mini pizzas as snacks. Golden and Springtrap went to a corner and talked amongst themselves.

"Why did you do that?" Golden asked Springtrap as he played with his ears.

"Do what?" He asked back. Golden rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pretend not to-"

"Mini Pizzas ready!" Both Chicca and Toy Chicca said together, interrupting Golden. Springtrap looked at Golden and smiled.

"I'm starving." He walked away and went with all the other animatronics to the long table. Grabbing at least one or two mini pizzas, the animatronics went through their best parts off the nights. After what seems like 20 minutes, the animatronics sat back down on the floor and resumed the game. It was Golden's turn to spin. It landed on Freddy.

"I guess like I'll do a dare." He said. Toy Freddy smiled.

"I dare you to do the Chicken Dance!" Freddy jumped on Toy Freddy and started to try to choke him. All the animatronics got Freddy off of Toy Freddy and laughed.

"You have to do it Freddy." Said Mangle as she watched the two get settled back into place. Freddy got up and as he was about to begin, Mike came in with a music box and started to play the Chicken Song. Freddy gave a death stare at Mike, who just gave a thumbs up to the animatronics. Slowly, Freddy started to do the Chicken Dance. Then, as the song progressed, he sped up. All the animatronics laughed at the dancing bear. Soon, they all started to clap along to the music. Once it stopped, Mike left the music box and went back to the office.

Freddy sat down and smiled. "That was actually fun!" He said.

"Really?" Asked Shadow Bonnie.

"No!" His angry face came back. "It was ridiculous." Freddy then spun the bottle and it landed on… Marionette? All the animatronics looked puzzled at the puppet.

"Can I play?" Marionette asked. The animatronics all nodded. "Dare." Said the puppet. Toy Chicca smiled.

"I dare you to listen to all the puns Mike has in mind." Crossing her arms, as if her job is done, Marionette groaned and slid over to Mike. Mike grabbed the flash light and shun it on Marionette's face. The puppet slapped the flashlight away from Mike and sat on his lap.

"Hey Mary Poppins." He said, smiling at his little pun. Marionette groaned and mumbled 'stop.' "So you want me to Marinotte make any more puns." He asked, giggling inside. Marionette then looked at Mike.

"I'm going to kill you."

Back at the circle, all the animatronics heard Marionette groan loudly as Mike laughed. Then, it was their turn to laugh. They spun the bottle for Marionette and it landed on Mangle. Before Mangle could say anything, there was a knock on the front door of the restaurant. They all looked confused at the door. Mike and Marionette got out of the office and slowly headed towards the door. Peeking out, Mike smiled and opened the entrance.

"Hey William! My help you?" Mike asked. William entered the restaurant and smiled back.

"I hope you can Mike. I'm have a bit fuller hands tonight and need some extras help." As William said 'extra', two young kids came running in chasing one another. The black haired boy stopped and so did the pig failed girl. They both stared at the animatronics. "Don't worry. They know that the animatronics come to life at night." William moved out of the door way and five animatronics entered. They all looked around for a second.

"Nice place." Said the one with wires poking out everywhere. The two children headed with the new animatronics to the circle.

"What around playing?" asked the ballerina. Fred dug it up and smiled.

"We're playing Truth-or-Dare. Want to join?" The new animatronics nodded and sat down, joining the circle.

"I'm Baby!" said the pigtailed animatronic. "That's Ballora, Ennard, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy." Baby said happily. All the animatronics introduced themselves and just chatted for a while. Mike, William and the kids went back to the office. Marionette sat back down in the circle to see the new animatronics.

"Aren't you going to join you guys?" Toy Freddy asked. Mike shook his head.

"Maybe later!" They all headed to the office and just sat around.

The animatronics started the game again and went off to Mangle.

"I guess I'll go with dare!" she said proudly. Ballora smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Ennard and take his arm off!" Ballora said excitedly. Both Mangle and Ennard turned to face each other.

"No. We just met!" Ennard said. Holding his arms, Mangle signed and walked over to Ennard. Mangle's metal lips touched Ennard's cheek. Ennard unwrapped his arms and Mangle quickly grabbed it. "Darn it!" he shouted. Mangle giggled and held it out for Ennard. He went to grab it but she pulled back.

"No! Now it's mine!" she giggled out. The two animatronics got up and Mangle found herself being chased by a angry, yet happy, Ennard. They finally sat down and Fox to signed loudly.

"What's wrong with him?" Baby asked Ashe continued laughing.

"He was dared to drink 35 bottles of rum. Guess like he's still drunk." Chicago answered. All the new animatronics nodded and laughed quietly. Mangle spun the bottle and it landed on Foxy.

"Dare?" He said, more like a question than answer. Freddy got up and said,

"Run into the office and say some stupid!" Foxy groaned and got up. He tried to run but face planted.

"Ow." He moaned. The animatronics all laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this drunk!" Mangle said. Foxy slowly got up and instead of trying to run, he slowly walked over. As he went into the office, Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Foxy?" Mike asked. Foxy opened his mouth, but then, a hiccup came out.

"I~" he started to say. "Wait. What was 'hiccup' I gonna say?" He thought. All the animatronics laughed. Then, Foxy smiled. "Right." He leaned on the door and said, "I have… Crippling… Deprsijwiojd…" He said.

"What?" Mike asked. The kids stared confusingly at the drunk animatronic.

"I have crippling defofksoijdcow!" Foxy repeated a bit louder. William got up from his seat and laughed.

"What?" Foxy then spun around a bit too fast and fell to the floor.

"I have crippling depression… I think." He got up and walked back to the circle. The four humans stared at the door way.

"Dad." Asked the little girl. William turned his head to his daughter. "What is crippling depression?" William sighed.

"I'll tell you when your older." He sat back down next to Mike and continued their conversation.

Foxy plopped down beside Mangle and laid on the floor. As he started to snore, the white one gang laughed quietly to themselves.

"This will be the last one for today." Freddy said as Mangle spun for Foxes. The top of the bottle landed on her.

"Not me again!" She whisper shouted. "I want to take a Truth, since no one has really taken it." Chicca smiled.

"I know some of us have some… Crushes. Whose you're crush?" Eagerly, all the animatronics started at the vixen. Oil sweat ran down her brow. All the animatronics leaned in to hear her.

"Um… I kinda like two… One's… Jwodfjeiond." She said.

"What?" Asked Ballora. Mangle muffled a name again and all the animatronics yelled in unison,

"What?" Then she yelled.

"Springtrap!" She covered her mouth and all eyes slowly landed on Springtrap. Golden smiled and Springtrap just stared at Mangle, bewildered. Golden went to say something, but Springtrap jerked his elbow into Golden's stomach.

"Look at the time!" Springtrap said nervously. "It's almost about to open so, Golden and I have to go downstairs and you new ones can join us!" He grabbed Golden's shoulders and quickly headed towards the basement stairs. The new animatronics slowly followed and waved goodbye. Freddy got up and grabbed the bottle.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for today." And all the animatronics left to their sections, with the shadows dragging Foxy to his cove.

 **I forgot to mention my surprise. I kinda ship Springle (I think that's how you spell it). Just a bit. I mostly ship Foxy and Mangle. Also, forgot to mention, all the animatronics are fixed, so Mangle isn't... Mangled. Just letting you know, but Ennard is still Ennard. Hope you all enjoyed it! Wish me luck in the tournament!**


	3. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Y**

Lights, Camera, Action!

The next day, Mike came back when the restaurant was closed with William and his kids. Mike and William had to do something quick before they went and joined the game. Using the same bottle, all the animatronics sat around in a circle and Mangle spun.

"Dare." Baby said as the bottle stopped, pointing at her. Funtime Foxy smiled.

"I dare you to act like a baby for the whole time." Baby's eyes widened.

"What? Why me?" She shouted.

"Oh! And Ennard has to take care of you." Funtime Freddy said with his Bonnie hand puppet nodding.

"What did I do?" Ennard asked. Baby crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"There it is!" Freddy said. Baby rolled her eyes and decided to go with the dare. She then, went on her hands and knees. The touched the bottle, spinning it in different directions and tossing it in the air. Bonnie grabbed it, midair and said,

"No." Baby sat down and started to cry. Loud! All the animatronics looked at Ennard. "Aren't you going to do something? You are taking care of her." Bonnie said with a smile. Ennard stuck out his tongue and cradled Baby.

"There, there, Baby." Baby soon calmed down and smiled. Funtime Foxy spun the bottle as all the animatronics laughed quietly, not wanting Baby to have another temper tantrum. The bottle stopped at Foxy.

"I want to go with… Nah… Dare." Golden shot up.

"I dare you to sword fight with… Springtrap?" He asked. Springtrap got up and headed towards a clear alley between two tables. Foxy smiled and grabbed two swords. Throwing it to Springtrap, the two stared down. Then, of course, Springtrap lunged at Foxy but missed, which gave Foxy a opening at his arm. Softly touching it, Springtrap played along and pretend to have no arm.

"No!" He shouted. All the animatronics watched with smiles across their faces. Springtrap went back and waited for Foxy to make a move. He did and got a good shot at Springtrap's leg. Springtrap fell to the ground, yelling dramatically. Then, Foxy looked over Springtrap.

"Never challenge a pirate, mate." Foxy's sword lowered violently next to Springtrap's chest. Springtrap went limp and Foxy helped him up. As the two bowed from their performance, Baby clapped as loud as she could, making the animatronics laugh a bit. Mike and William came with the kids and sat down. Before Mike sat down, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and read the text message. Bonnie, Freddy, Chicca, and Foxy smiled from ear to ear.

"Is she here?" Chicca asked, getting up from the ground. Mike looked up from his screen and smiled.

"Let's find out." All the other animatronics, beside Bonnie, Freddy, Chicca, and Foxy, all looked confused at each other.

"Who's here?" Asked Mangle.

"You'll see." Bonnie said excitedly. Mike walked to the back entrance of the restaurant and opened the door. A girl stood there in a hoodie smiling at the night guard. Mike quickly pushed her in and they headed to the circle. Bonnie and Chicca jumped up and ran to the girl.

"Julie!" Chicca yelled. The girl took off her hoodie and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Freddy came in quickly to hug the girl. Lastly, Foxy came in.

"How's your head?" He asked. The girl touched her bandages.

"Better than a few months ago." She smiled and hugged Foxy. "Don't worry. I forgive you." Julie said. Foxy pushed her off and smiled.

"I don't forgive myself though." Foxy said. "I'm still scared that I-" Julie grabbed his arm and smiled.

"I know." The group walked to the circle. Julie waved and smiled at all of the new animatronics and the new people. As she introduced herself, they resumed the game. Foxy spun the bottle and it landed on Mike.

"Dare." He said confidently. Foxy jumped up.

"I dare you to sing everything you say for five hours." Mike smiled.

"I have a great singing voice you know." Julie, who was drinking some Coke, spat out the drink and laughed.

"Ya, sure you do." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I do!" He then stood up and sang, "Let's resume the game." In a raspy voice. All the animatronics laughed loudly. Mike smiled and spun the bottle.

"Dare?" Chicca asked more than answered.

"I dare you to make 15 pizzas and make TF eat them all." Julie said, smiling at the dare. Chicca got up and ran to the kitchen. Pots and pans were heard and then, they smelled something. Something mouthwatering. Julie smiled and looked at Toy Freddy, who was giving her the death stare. Soon, Chicca came out with a box full of pizzas. Toy Bonnie helped Toy Freddy up and sat him on a seat. They all held him down as he tried to run. Chicca grabbed on pizza and opened Toy Freddy's mouth.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said giggling a bit. Stuffing the pizza down, Freddy laughed. Julie later joined in and soon did others. Once they stuffed 15 pizza's down Toy Freddy's throat, the animatronics all sat down. As the bottle spun and it landed on William.

"Dare." The little girl got up and said,

"I want you to sing for five hours as well." William rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my darling!" He sung. The little girl clapped her hands. Then, Mike and William decided to have a conversation. Well, a singing conversation. They both sang so terribly, the kids ran into the office and hide there for a while. After about hours of listening to the terrible singers, Shadow Bonnie stood up and yelled,

"I can't take it anymore! Stop!" Holding his ears, Baby smiled and cried. Julie plugged her ears.

"I think we all need a small break, huh?" All the animatronics nodded. "And all dares are off during the break." Baby stopped and ran to the kitchen. Water rinsed and they all heard gargling. The animatronics laughed. William looked at his clock.

"Oh darn it. I have to take the little ones back. They have school tomorrow." As William got up, all the animatronics left in different directions. Julie and Mike said by to the family. They left and Julie looked up at Mike.

"I think my ears are bleeding." She said, holding her ears.

"Was my singing that terrible?" Mike asked, still singing. Julie punched his arm. They all laughed and went to eat some left over pizzas. They all sat down and went through their favorite parts about last night and the previous game.

 **Extra:**

"Why is your family crazy? Especially your dad?"

"What?" Asked the little girl. "We're crazy?" The eldest rolled his eyes.

"Of course we are." He points to the little boy. "He always cries, you like Baby for some odd reason, and I like to torment all of you." He grabbed the Foxy mask and started chasing the younger ones.

"And I kill kids." Said William. They all stopped. Turning to their father, they all looked at him, worried.

"What?" Asked the oldest.

"Nothing." William said, going back to his newspaper.

 **I added a new character. She is my OC. Mike is actually her adoptive father. I have written a story before this, but I'm still debating about posting it. I'd like your opinion about posting it or not. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. There is more to come!**


	4. Punished Enough for Today

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while. During the tournament I sprained my thumb and its supper hard to type with a thumb splint on. Anyway, here is the rest of the chapter. Hope you peeps like it!**

Punished Enough for Today

The animatronics continued their game, even though William and his kids left. They all sat down and Mike decided to spin the bottle for William. Marionette smiled as the bottle stopped at her.

"Dare." She said happily. Springtrap looked over to Golden and smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Goldie." He shouted, cooly. Marionette looked over to Goldie and they both blushed.

"No anything but that." Goldie said crossing his arms and closed his eyes. Then, he opened one and saw Marionette slowly crawling towards him. Goldie looked over at Springtrap as he started to backup. He was blushing to. Goldie didn't think of Marionette that way. He liked her as a friend. So did Marionette, but the rules are that they can't back down from a dare. Goldie looked for options to block Marionette. Then, a light bulb popped up in his head. Marionette was already on his legs and she slowly began to lean in for a kiss. Then, Goldie grabbed someone's arm and put the animatronics face in place of his. Marionette had her eyes closed so she thought she was kissing Goldie.

All the animatronics mouths fell to the ground. Springtrap's eyes were wide open as he found himself… kissing Marionette. The animatronic that hates him the most was kissing him. Marionette opened her eyes slowly. They soon shot open and she pulled back, slapping Springtrap.

"My mouth! My beautiful mouth!" She yelled, covering her mouth. Springtrap smoothly touched his, still surprised by what just happened. Then, both animatronics got up and ran into the kitchen. The grouped followed. As Chicca opened the doors they all saw Marionette and Springtrap, fighting to wash their mouths first. Marionette pushed him out of the way and got to the sink. As Springtrap stepped to move the puppet, he stepped on a puddle of water which caused him to slip. Marionette heard him scream, so she turned around to see what was wrong. Instead of helping him balance, Springtrap's lips met Marionette again. She shoved him off and ran to the girl's bathroom. Springtrap grabbed some water and washed his mouth.

The animatronics stood on between the bathrooms and kitchen, laughing their heads off.

"I think I had enough excitement today so I'm actually going to work." Mike yelled, trying to stop himself from dying of laughter. As he walked towards the office, he stopped mid-way. Then, everyone heard him starting to control laughter. He then leaned on the wall, laughing hard.

After about ten minutes, Marionette came back and joined the group. They all sat down. Then, Springtrap made his normal smile as Marionette gave him a death stare.

"How was the kiss?" He asked, still smiling.

"You're disgusting." She said, still staring at him. Goldie began laughing again and both animatronics turned to him.

"We are _so_ going to kill you." They both said at the same time. Marionette grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Ennard.

"Dare!" He shouted. All of them thought of a dare. Baby smiled as she came up with one.

"I dare you to lead Mike to the Freezer, grab an ice cream scooper, softly scoop him and say 'Get scooped!'" Baby crossed her arms and smiled. Ennard smiled back.

"Okay, fine by me!" He got up and started to head towards the office.

"Wait! I have a better idea. Instead of heading to him now, I can turn the power off and then you do the dare!" Goldie said. All the animatronics smiled and nodded at each other. Ennard waited for the power to go out as Goldie went to the basement. Then, darkness filled the room.

"Oh come on!" All the animatronics heard Mike yell. Ennard smiled and walked to the door of the office.

"Mike? Do you need help going to the basement and turning the power back on?" Ennard asked as he saw Mike and Julie spamming the flashlight button.

"Sure, but I can't see thing and the stupid flashlight won't work." Mike got up and headed to the door. "Also, who is it?" Mike reached out and felt wires.

"It's Ennard. Julie stay here and don't worry. I know my way to the basement." Ennard pushed Mike into the hallway and grabbed his shoulders. His eyes gleamed in the dark so he was able to see his surroundings. Ennard first lead him to the dining room and then to the kitchen. He then opened the freezer and pushed him inside.

Meanwhile, the animatronics waited for Mike stomp out of the kitchen. Then, the main door opened. A light shown to Foxy.

"Hey guys! I left something in the kitchen I think. I'm going to go get it." William smiled. Without hesitation, William walked to the kitchen. All the animatronics looked worriedly at each other. As Goldie went to get up, Springtrap sat him back down.

"Wait, I want to see this."

Back at the kitchen, Ennard finally found the ice cream scooper and turned to Mike.

"Man. I don't remember the basement being this cold!" Mike shivered against a shelf. Ennard smiled and went in front of Mike.

"Mike…" Ennard said. They he softly jabbed the ice cream scooper into Mike's stomach. "Get scooped!" Ennard yelled. They both froze as they heard the freezer door open. William's flashlight shown against them. Mike looked confusedly as William frowned at Ennard. There was a dead silence and they all just stared at each other.

"What does it mean to get scooped?" Mike asked innocently, breaking the silence.

The kitchen door slammed open as William came stomping in holding one of Ennards wires. All the animatronics stared confusedly at the two and saw Mike come in with a flashlight.

"I thought we discussed this!" William yelled as he sat Ennard down on a chair.

"It was a dare, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ennard yelled out. "Baby dared me to do it!" William turned to Baby and closed his eyes. Then, he opened them and made a smile ear to ear. His eyes glew purple as Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard ran. Funtime Freddy grabbed the animatronics and Ballora grabbed Mike. They all found themselves in the office. Goldie quickly turned the power on as they headed to the office so they could see what was up at the dining area. William grabbed Baby and dragged her to the parts in service room. They switched to the parts and service camera but it seemed to be blocked. All of them sat quietly and waited.

William came to the office all normal, but still mad and said that they should start to get in position. All the animatronics went to their positions. As for the Springtrap, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Ennard and Goldie, they headed to their room and saw Baby putting her stomach quickly on.

"What did he do to you?" Asked Goldie. Ballora sighed.

"You don't want to know." Springtrap shrugged at Goldie as they sat down.

"Good night everyone. Today has been a long, exciting day." Ennard said with a smile as the animatronics slowly went to sleep.

 **Also, I think that the app for small devices like phones isn't letting peeps see some chapters. I'm just tell you all because some are asking why I'm not posting anything when I posted chapter 3. Now some people know that I have been posting. Just a heads up!**


	5. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Hey Peeps! Sorry if I haven't posted for a while. It's just... School... and Lacrosse. Any way, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please request dares and PM me truths. Enjoys!**

Chapter Five

Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

Snow came rushing in as Mike and Julie walked into the pizzeria. They shivered and sighed as warm air hit their cold faces. The animatronics walked over to them and smiled.

"How's the weather?" Chicca asked. Mike smiled.

"Deadly. The pizzeria is gonna be closed tomorrow because there is going to be a big snow storm." Julie ran to the office and turned on the heating system.

"It's nice and cozy in here." Toy Bonnie sunk his neck down as he pretended to fluff fur that he didn't have.

"Is William and the kids coming?" Ennard asked as he helped the two humans take off their coats.

"Yep, and he's bringing his eldest son! I think Julie and him will get along." Mike looked down and Julie rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?" Julie asked eager to now. Mike shrugged. "Oh! Chiccas! I brought some dough to make some cookies!" Toy Chicca smiled and grabbed the box from Julie. Chicca ran to the kitchen and turned on the lights. Julie followed to help make some warm, welcoming cookies.

"Let's play?" Foxy asked, holding the bottle with his hook. Mike shook his head.

"We should relax for a while and wait for William and his family." Mike sat down and started to talk about the weather since the animatronics have never been outside.

Julie, Toy Chicca and Chicca were finished with the cookies right as William and his family came in. Like before, a rush of cold wind and snow ran into the pizzeria. William began taking his younger kids coats while his eldest took his off.

"Hey, William!" Mike got up and headed over to the man in a purple coat. He waved 'hi' back and continued to help his kids. Mike walked up to the older son. "I'm Mike. What's your name?" Mike held out his hand. The boy rolled his eyes and shook it.

"It's Ryan." He said in a bored voice. Mike smiled.

"Wait. Ryan?" Julie yelled as she placed down the plates of cookies. "Ryan Alton?" She then walked over to the group.

"You know him?" Mike asked. Julie smile from before disappeared and was replace with a frown and anger.

"Yeah." Julie grumpily stared at the tall boy. Ryan smiled in response.

"Is that you, Shrimp?" Ryan walked up with wide eyes and huge smile.

"Don't call me that." Julie muttered back. Ryan laughed.

"It is!" Mike stared at the two confusingly. Ryan sat his elbow on her head. "Tonight is gonna be fun." Julie sighed and punched him in the stomach. He stepped back and groaned.

"Haha! You got hit by a girl!" The little sister yelled.

"Shut up, Sarah!" He yelled.

"Can you not scream?" Asked the little boy who was starting to hide behind his father.

"Aw! Are you gonna cry, Christopher?" Ryan knelled down and made a little pouty face.

"Enough, Ryan!" William yelled. Ryan got up and headed towards the tables. Foxy stood behind him and looked down at the bully. Freddy then stood up and headed to the kids. Christopher started to cry as the animatronic bear came walking over.

"I think we should start the game." Mike said nervously to everyone. They all nodded and sat in a circle near the stage. Foxy placed the bottle and Ennard spun it. Ryan looked around.

"Wait, are the animatronics… alive?" Ryan asked nervously. Julie smiled as his skin became pale.

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone… they will come after you." Julie leaned in as Ryan's eyes went wide. "Why? Are you scared?" Julie asked with an evil grin.

"Pfft, no!" Ryan crossed his arms and watched the bottle spin. The top of the bottle then stopped and landed on Toy Bonnie.

"Dare!" He excitedly shouted. Bonnie smiled at the girl looking animatronic.

"I dare you to act like a girl the whole time we play until break." Bonnie then leaned against the stage and smiled. Toy Bonnie just frowned.

"No way, no how!" He yelled.

"You can't back down from a dare!" Bonnie yelled back. Toy Bonnie stood up and walked to the center. Bonnie soon did the same.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Toy Bonnie shouted even louder. The two rabbit animatronics stared each other in the eyes and they all heard a small growl. Julie started to get up to stop the two from tearing each other apart.

"No! Don't stop the fight!" Ryan yelled from the other side of the circle. He leaned against the stage and looked at the two rabbits. "Things are just getting interesting."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I need to keep the animatronics together. I can't have one part over in the kitchen and another in the office." Julie pointed into the different directions and continued to stop them. Mike and William began to make sure that the animatronics don't kill each other as well. Once the two settled down, they explained that he would have to do it if no one else had a better dare. All the animatronics shook their heads. T. Bonnie's eyes closed and anger was written all over his face.

"Hey, girls! Thank god that I didn't get into a fight or else I'd have to repaint my nails." T. Bonnie looked at Mangle and Ballora and then at his hands. Marionette stared at the blue bunny with complete awe. Springtrap tried to hold his laughter and so did Goldie. Bonnie had no problem letting the toy know that it was funny and bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" T. Bonnie asked in a super girly voice.

"You!" Bonnie cried out through the laughter. All the animatronics started to giggle or nodded their heads.

"It's rude to laugh at people." T. Bonnie crossed his arms and looked at the animatronics sassy like. Two more animatronics bursted out laughing. One by one, everyone started to laugh. Soon enough, T. Bonnie laughed.

They all quieted down and spun the bottle. The bottle stopped on Chicca who shouted out, "Dare!" As it stopped. Julie looked around, thinking of a good dare.

"I know!" Shadow Freddy yelled. "Punch everyone you hate!" He smirked at the chicken whose smile disappeared.

"Um…" She thought for a minute. "Fine! But… I just want to tell everyone that it's just… well… whoever I hate… don't take it personally." Chicca looked around and got up. Now standing in the middle of the room, she laid her eyes on her victim. Walking up to the animatronic, she held her fists up and took a small swing.

"Why do you hate me, Chicca?" The animatronic asked as oil tears began to form.

"Well, you and Foxy got along great and I wanted Foxy to like me! I'm so sorry, Mangle, but I always never really liked you." Chicca softly explained and never made eye contact. Mangle looked at her hands and closed her eyes. She looked powered off but then turned on with small white pupils surrounded by blackness. Mangle suddenly jumped on top of Chicca and knocked her into the stage. Everyone got up. Julie held the kids back and watched in horror as the rest try to break the two apart. After Springtrap got Mangle and Bonnie got Chicca, all the animatronics stayed in silent.

"Let's take a small break."

 **Yes! Cliffhangers! I most likely won't post in a while again because of life. I hoped you liked it! Also, I have been writing another story about my OC, Julie. Please check it out, it's called "Time."**


	6. But Words Will Never Hurt Me

**I'm back my peeps, and hopefully staying! I hope you enjoy and look forward to more.**

But Words Will Never Hurt Me

"Julie, could you take the kids to the office while we get everything back in control." Mike asked as the kid continued to hug Julie's legs. She nodded and picked up Christopher. "You too, Ryan." Mike turned around to help the animatronics before Ryan could reject the order. Ryan groaned and stomped over to the office following Julie.

Foxy walked over to Mangle as Toy Chicca tried to comfort her. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"You should check with Chicca. I'll check with Mangle." Springtrap's voice went into Foxy's ear as he sighed. Turning around, he joined the old animatronics who were comforting Chicca.

Springtrap looked back at Mangle whose eyes were still a bit dark. Walking over to her, he took in a deep breath. T. Chicca looked up and sighed.

"Are you okay, Mangle." Springtrap asked in a calm, soothing voice. Her head shot up with a twitch here and there. Her dark eyes went back to yellow.

"I don't know what just happened." She responded back in a frightened tone. T. Chicca hugged her and tried to calm the vixen down.

"We can stop playing if you want to." Marionette appeared out of nowhere with Golden Freddy.

"No!" Mangle yelled out. "I want you guys to continue to play it…" she cooled down, "I probably just won't." She smiled up at the four of us. We all nodded and smiled back.

"You can go to your stage if you want to." Mangle got up and walked to kid's cove, arms wrapped around her as if she was holding herself together. Springtrap turned to Goldie who gave him a 'really' face.

"What?" The bunny asked back. Goldie just shrugged and walked over to the circle where the other animatronics were waiting. Chicca was sitting behind stage with Bonnie. Mike came out of the office without the kids. William looked up.

"They're staying there?" He asked at Mike. Mike placed the bottle and spun it for Chicca and nodded.

"Really?" Freddy yelled at Foxy who smiled evilly at the bear.

"Yep! But now that I'm thinking about it, I think all the Freddy's should dab." T. Freddy's laughter stopped. Freddy looked over at him and smiled. S. Freddy, T. Freddy and Funtime Freddy all got up and went on stage.

"Curse you, Fox." Funtime Freddy said through his gritted teeth. Freddy, at the beginning of the line dabbed with T. Freddy following after him. They all dabbed right after each other as it ended on Funtime Freddy.

"Send it back!" T. Bonnie yelled after them. Funtime Freddy rolled his eyes and dabbed the other way, sending the wave back. All of the animatronics laughed at the bears on stage. Mike and William looked at each other with smiles from ear to ear.

Freddy sat back down in his spot and spun the bottle. Before they could see where it landed on, something went boom in the vent under the stage. Mike and William quickly got up to remove it, but before they could remove it, something shot out. The figure slammed into Marionette and T. Chicca.

"Balloon Boy!" The two animatronics yelled. A little boy's face appeared behind a red and yellow balloon. He smiled at everyone who smiled back at him.

"Where have you been, BB?" T. Bonnie asked as BB sat down next to him.

"I was trying to get Mike a while ago but I got lost and stuck. I heard you guys and followed your voices." BB looked at the bottle in the middle. "What are we playing?"

"Truth or dare." Springtrap said excitedly as the bottle landed on S. Bonnie.

"Dare!" The shadow shouted excitedly, hopping up and down as he is sitting. S. Freddy sighed.

"I dare you to be quiet until the game is over." S. Freddy showed no emotion to the angry S. Bonnie.

"B-but-"

"No talking." S. Freddy shouted. All the animatronics looked excitedly at S. Bonnie as he zipped his mouth shut. He quickly spun the bottle. Finally, it stopped and landed on Funtime Freddy.

"Dare!" Yelled Bon Bon. Funtime Freddy hit the little bunny on the head.

"Dare it is!" Ennard said before Funtime Freddy could change his mind. "I dare you to put Bon Bon in the closet for the whole day!" Ennard yelled excitedly. Funtime Freddy smiled as Bon Bon frowned.

"Don't. You. Dare." Bon Bon threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon but you said 'Dare,' and the rules are, you can't back down from a dare." Funtime Freddy got up and calmly walked towards the closet near the kitchen. He opened the door, removed the puppet from his hand and threw the rabbit in it. As Bon Bon protested, Funtime Freddy slammed the door shut and walked away with a huge smile across his face.

Funtime Freddy sat down and spun the bottle. As it slowed down, a sound was heard as if something was powering down. Then, there was total blackness.

"Not again!" Mike yelled through the shrieks of the kids in the office. A light appeared in the hallway and two tall figures were seen.

"W-w-what happened?" Ryan asked in a scared tone.

"The power is out, scardy cat." Julie said as she tossed Mike and William a flashlight.

"I'm gonna go and turn the power back on. Want to come William?" William nodded as Mike walked towards the basement.

"It landed on you, Ballora." Baby said as the humans left. "Truth or Dare?" She asked excitedly.

"Dare!" The ballerina shouted in the darkness.

"I dare you to jump scare Mike and William as before they turn the power back on." Baby giggled out as Ballora stood up, accepting the challenge.

Ballora quickly walked down the stairs, swiped past the two men and waited near the power box. As she waited, she sang her little song, getting a frightened gasp out of both men.

"Who's there?" A voice asked quickly. Ballora smiled to herself still singing her song. As the men approached, she stopped.

"I think it's Ballora." Another voice responded.

"You guessed correctly." Ballora answered creepily. Suddenly she jumped out, opening her face and making a screeching animatronic noise. In response, both men screamed. The flashlight shun on their terrified faces.

Soon, she closed her face and laughed, happy to accomplish the task.

"Haha very funny." Mike said in an angry voice. He opened the box and flipped the switch on. The lights slowly came back on revealing an angry William.

"Let me guess. Baby dared you?" Ballora nodded still giggling after what happened. "Why am I not surprised."

The three went back to the dining room finding all of the animatronics almost asleep.

"I think we should call it a night." Mike said as the animatronics got up and stretched. Before anyone could argue, Julie and Ryan came to the dining room, holding the two kids who were sound asleep. William grabbed his kids and wrapped their coats around them. Ryan grabbed his and walked outside with his father and siblings. Mike and Julie watched the animatronics go to their positions and sleep through the cold winter morning.

 **Thanks for reading and look forward to more.**


	7. Let's Try This Again

**Guess who's not dead! This peep right here!**

 **Sorry that I haven't posted in like, forever! I just got caught up with... life... long story. Anyway, I', back and ready to start up again. The only problem is that I'm having trouble coming up with Truths and Dares for the characters. PM me some so I can continue the story. Thanks!**

Let's Try This Again

Mike and Julie got to the pizzeria with William and Ryan. The little kids decided to stay home, it was too scary for them. They all entered to be greeted by the animatronics sitting in a circle. Julie ran over and sat down as Mike grabbed everyone's coats.

"You guys start. I'll join in a bit later." He said as he headed down to the office. As Chicca went to spin the bottle, William began to talk.

"We should keep the questions a bit less… personal. We don't want last night to repeat." They all looked at Mangle and Chicca as the two cowered away from each other.

"Okay then." Goldie said with a shrug. The animatronics agreed and watched as the bottle spun.

"Truth or Dare?" Ballora asked T. Freddy.

"I'm gonna play it safe for now. Truth." He smiled as everyone went on thinking of an appropriate truth.

"Have you ever walked into a wall?" Bonnie asked with a confused look.

"Lame!" Ryan yelled and leaned against the stage.

"Actually, I have. I was walking around and this one kid tried to run towards me. I was kinda frightened for no apparent reason and turned to run only to walk into a wall! I was so embarrassed!" T. Freddy explained as the animatronics giggled.

"I remember you complaining about your nose after that." Mangle said through giggles. T. Freddy nodded with a smile and spun the bottle. Landing on T. Chicca she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Dare!" She shouted and Chicca smiled.

"Make a headdress out of toilet paper and pose for the camera." T. Chicca's smile disappeared, replaced by a disgusted look.

"Ew, no!" She whined and cringed at the thought.

"I'd like to see that happen." T. Bonnie said with an evil smile. Before T. Chicca could react, Baby and Ballora got up to get some toilet paper. They tossed it to T. Chicca and she held it away from her.

"You guys are so unfair! I hate dirty toilet paper!" She kept whining as she unrolled it over her head.

"Well you did say dare." Foxy said as he watched the toy animatronic struggle to keep her headdress on securely.

She finally finished and Julie took her phone out.

"Ready, T. Chicca?" She asked as the camera aimed to her. She just groaned and made a small pose, her cheeks going redder than ever. The flash kept going off as T. Chicca did different poses. All the poses, and the way she struggled, cause the animatronics to laugh. Here and there they'd hear a complaint from her, causing them to laugh even harder.

Done torturing her, they put away the camera and watched her rip the headdress and throw it into the trash.

"I hate you all!" She shouted and spun the bottle violently. It landed on Ryan.

"Truth or Dare?" Foxy asked him as the boy thought for a bit.

"I'm going with Truth."

"Aw, is someone scared to go with Dare?" Julie teased. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nope, just not in the mood to do weird stuff." Julie smiled at his response and arched an eyebrow. He did the same back.

"Fine, but I've got the perfect question." She leaned in with an evil smile. "Who is your crush at school?" His face went a bit red as Julie sat back to her spot.

"Or here." Springtrap said with a smirk.

"What?" The two teens yelled and looked at each other.

"I'd never like you!" They both said as turned to look the opposite directions.

"It's Sarah. She's part of your large friend group." Ryan explained and looked down. Julie couldn't help but laugh. She snorted too with the loud laughter.

"I can't believe you like that little brat! And plus, I only know her because she was on my softball team." Julie laughed out, not stopping. Ryan just huffed and spun the bottle, landing it on S. Freddy.

"Dare." He said calmly. S. Bonnie bounced up in excitement.

"I dare you to do the moon walk while Julie records it." The shadow bear's face went a bit red, but he got up while muttering stuff to himself. Julie whipped out her phone and pressed record.

"Go!" She yelled and the shadows bear began his attempt to do the moon walk. The animatronics laughed as he struggled, bumping into chairs and trash cans. Then, he slipped. His leg went up high as his arms reached behind him to grab something. He fell, causing his head to hit the ground hard. All the animatronics laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Stop, stop recording." He waved his hand at the camera and Julie obeyed his orders and stopped. They continued laughing as he sat back down next to S. Bonnie.

"Good job, bro!" Springtrap said through laughter. Next to him, Goldie was on his back laughing his head off.

"That really hurt though." S. Freddy said while rubbing his head more.

"I think we should take a quick break. We'll comeback soon though!" William said and got up and stretched. They all shrugged or nodded and went off to do their own little thing.

 **Yeah it was short, but give me a break, just got back after a few years. Hope you liked it and remember, PM me some truths and dares!**


End file.
